


In Person

by cazmalfoy



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6580351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's in New York filming the Producers and Scott's in London. Or so he thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Person

**Author's Note:**

> This is RPS - Real Person Slash. I do not know John Barrowman or Scott Gill. No profit is being made from this story, and no offence is intended. 
> 
> This was simply written for entertainment purposes.

John had been in the room precisely five seconds before he had been assaulted. Well, maybe assaulted was the wrong word. Being assaulted was usually a bad thing with lots of pain involved 

No, what John was going through might be torture, but there was definitely no pain. Only pleasure: Lots and lots of pleasure.

He glanced down and moaned loudly, letting his head fall back against the door at the sight before him. John might be a flirt, but Scott was still the one who made his heart race the most and who managed to make him go weak at the knees.

The architect looked up at him with bright blue eyes and grinned around the cock that was in his mouth. He loved being able to surprise his lover, and flying to the States from the UK to see him was a pretty big surprise.

John had been in New York for a while working on The Producers, leaving Scott alone in London. He hadn’t been able to leave work until the day before. So, instead of telling John, Scott had booked himself on the next flight out of Heathrow and landed in JFK eight hours later.

“Not that I’m complaining,” John moaned, reaching down and running a hand through his partner’s hair. “But what are you doing here?”

Scott smirked and pressed his tongue against the head of John’s cock once more before getting to his feet. “I managed to get some time off work and thought I’d come and see if you really do look as ridiculous blond as you do in those pictures.”

John pouted adorably; if Scott hadn’t been in a relationship with the other man for almost twelve years, there was no way he would have been able to resist kissing the pout. “I look hot,” he muttered.

Scott rolled his eyes and ducked his head a little, pressing his lips against John’s. “You  _do_ look better in person,” he granted the actor. “But I still don’t like it.”

He reached up and ran a hand through the peroxide blond hair his lover now sported. He knew it was only temporary; John’s hair grew very quickly so it wouldn’t be long after he stopped dying it before his natural gorgeous brown colour returned. But it didn’t mean he had to like it.

The older man ran his hand down John’s torso, cupping his still hard cock with his hand and stroking it lightly, making John gasp in pleasure. “I’ve been on a plane for eight hours,” Scott stated conversationally, still stroking John at a leisurely pace. “And I’m hungry. I think you should take me out somewhere.”

John rolled his eyes and grasped at Scott’s shoulders, trying to urge him to move his hand faster, but he wasn’t getting the hint. “You’re doing that,” he nodded to Scott’s hand, “to me and expect me to push you away so we can go to  _lunch_?”

Scott chuckled and sped his movements up, reaching up with his other hand and running his fingers down John’s neck. It made him feel smug knowing that John couldn’t stand anyone but him touching his neck; that was his and his alone.

“I was planning on making you come before we had lunch,” he admitted, running his thumb over John’s head, making the other man gasp with pleasure.

John’s grip on Scott’s shoulders tightened and he pulled him closer, crushing their mouths together in a sloppy kiss. They hadn’t seen each other for… Scott didn’t even know how long it had been since he had last seen John, but he knew it had been far too long.

John was the first to pull back, throwing his head back against the wood of the door and gasping for breath. “Scott…” he panted, canting his hips forward as the hand around his cock continued stroking him. “I… I can’t…”

Normally John would have been embarrassed about coming so quickly, but when Scott sped his movements up and the blissful feeling of orgasm washed over him and he came over Scott’s hand with a loud moan of his partner’s name.

Scott grinned as he watched John’s face as he came; he looked as though he was in heaven and loving every minute of it.

John blinked as he returned to the hotel room and smiled sheepishly at Scott. “Love you,” he whispered, leaning forward and kissing the other man lazily.

Scott chuckled against his lips and kissed him back for a moment before he pulled away and looked down at the mess John had made. “I wasn’t lying,” he stated. “I really am starving. Hurry up and change so you can take me somewhere expensive,” he joked.

John rolled his eyes, kissing him once more before pulling his soiled clothes off and throwing them onto the floor before disappearing into the bathroom to clean up.


End file.
